Generally, individual resources are established and stored in separate locations in order to organize information based on projects, to apply differing levels of security to various folders/files, and the like. Various techniques exist that enable a user to share the individual resources (e.g., files, folders, network paths, and the like) with one or more other users, such as granting another user permission to access or edit a document. However, these current techniques require the user attempting to share the individual files or the individual folders to separately locate each of the individual files/folders and manipulate the properties thereof to reflect the user's intent to share. For instance, the user must recursively access each location at which the individual files/folders are stored, traverse a directory within each accessed location to arrive upon an object linked to an individual file, and act upon the properties of that file. As such, this technique fails to offer a convenient vehicle for collectively sharing two or more files concurrently, and presents a tedious and time-consuming task for users wishing to share multiple files at a variety of locations (e.g., sharing exchanging business information on a plurality of servers with business partners).
Accordingly, employing a procedure to that allows a user to collectively operate on multiple resources, which span disparate locations, in a contemporaneous manner would uniquely streamline the management of a user's data, and, in particular, would enhance the user's experience when sharing that information with other users.